Guardians of Pandora: a Markiplier and friends story
by azure flame knight12
Summary: It all started with a strange text and now Mark is in the world of pokemon. How will he get back and what does this adventure hold for him and his friends? Rated T just in case. Mark, Wade, Yami, Jack. I know the summary sucks but the story is much better.


How is everyone? This is a idea that's been brewing in my mind for awhile and it's the first time I wrote a story like this so please no flames but please let me know what you think. I'm also looking for OC's that can be trainers, Gym leaders and members of Blazes team (which will either be dark-heroes or antagonist) thanks for taking the time and reading. I hope you all enjoy this story.

I don't own pokemon

* * *

 **Welcome to Pandora**

Mark sat at his computer after finishing recording the finale of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He sat back in his chair rolling back and hitting the wall of his small recording area as he rubbed his eyes and laid his black hair down.

"That was the scariest one by far." He said before walking down stairs to the large kitchen.

He walked to the fridge and opened it. As he looked through it his phone went off; He looked at his phone and noticed it was a message from an unknown number. He raised an eyebrow and opened it.

"Go check your computer." He read out loud.

He went silent as he heard a very faint beeping coming from his recording area. He went up upstairs and towards the room slowly careful not making a sound. At the door he slowly opened it and saw an open chat box on his screen. He sat down at the screen as the person started to type.

"If you like games, I have a game for you." The person typed.

Every bone in Mark told him to run but he didn't listen and decided to talk back.

"What type of game?" He typed back.

"A game made of everyone's hopes and dreams; a game where every battle can bring a dream closer to fruition or crush it into dust."

Mark didn't know how to reply. What did the person mean by that?

"If you accept this invention Mark I promise you, it'll be a game you and your friends will never forget."

"What do my friends have to do with this?" Mark typed curiously.

"Your friends couldn't resist the call of battle, the mystery, and a grand adventure."

"Alright, I'll play."

"Good; I can't wait for the day we meet face to face." The computer system shut itself off after displaying that message.

Mark looked at the system confused before the wall shattered and he felt himself getting pulled out of his room into darkness.

* * *

The first thing Mark noticed was the sound of children laughing. He sat up groaning as he rubbed his head before coming face to face with a strange creature with small spikes on it with two children sitting on it.

"What the hell are you?" he asked as he looked at it.

"You never saw a Rhyhorn before?" One of the children asked.

"No I haven't." Mark said as he gently touched it. The Rhyhorn huffed before walking off with the children on its back.

Mark stood up and dusted his blue flannel shirt and blue jeans off after he straightened his glasses he looked around and noticed he was in the middle of a park in the shadow of a large tower. He walked around and noticed that he was in a large city surrounded by high walls. The city was in different districts. He saw two resident districts and a large shopping one with stalls and shops lined up as far as the eye can see. He noticed one stand crowded with people his curiosity got the best of him as he walked over to it. He saw a man with blazing red hair wearing a white duster with black designs on it handing small watch like devices out to people along with six small balls. A noise close by to his head got his attention; he turned to look and saw a small blue robotic creature with a long body and a set of claws coming from its rear end. It had one large red eye in the center of its nearly spherical head, which was set in a ball-and- socket joint looking at him. Mark let out a yelp of surprise before the creature made a sound as if laughing before floating over to the man and landing on his shoulder. The man looked at it and smiled before patting it while Mark walked over to him.

"I was wondering where you got off to Beldum." He said to it.

"Hey what is that thing and why does it have a claw coming out of its ass?" Mark asked.

The man looked at him confused.

"You never have seen a Beldum before? Where have you been?"

"I'm not answering that." Mark said.

"You remind of the guy who was here before you. He had a strange grin and was interested with all the pokemon. He reminded me of a small child learning about the world." The man said.

"Wait…Wade is here?"

"Yea that's his name. The guy with the funny accent with him was explaining everything."

"Did the accent sound like this?" Mark asked as he did a British accent.

"Yea that's it."

"Yamimash? ...Wait did you say pokemon?"

"Yea guess you're not from here. Welcome to Pandora" The man said.

"Pandora? I knew I shouldn't have made that left."

The man looked at him confused before Mark looked around.

"So where are they at?"

"They got their starters and left already."

"Where do I get a starter?" Mark said

"Usually we hand them out along with a pokewatch and pokeballs but the last starter we had was a Rhyhorn that two children just took. But I tell you what I'll do, I'll lend you my Beldum so you can go get one." The man said.

The Beldum nodded and floated over to Mark before landing on his shoulder as the man handed him six pokeballs, a device that looked like watch and a potion.

"On the east side of town there's a small cave you can get pokemon in. It's usually full of trainers but they left it empty for today so you shouldn't worry."

Mark nodded before walking that way while the Beldum floated close to him.

* * *

A few minutes later Mark stood at the entrance to a small cave as a wind howled through it making it sound as if a banshee made the cave its home. Mark walked closer to it before poking his head in it.

"Hello… Any evil animatronics in here?" He asked inside the cave.

He went silent and from deeper in the cave he heard what sounded like chanting.

"Nope! I'm not going into there." He said as he started to walk away.

The Beldum grabbed his collar and started to float in dragging Mark behind it.

"You're a lot stronger then you look, you know that?"

* * *

In the cave Mark looked around while the Beldum floated in front of him. As Mark went deeper into the cave the chanting became louder and soon the cave turned into a large chamber where a humanoid pokemon sat in the center meditating while chanting. It sat in a yoga position; the lower body was blue with white on the wrists, feet and lower body. Its onion-shaped head was also white with large eyes and pink ovals on its cheeks. The ears on the sides of its head were round.

"What is it that thing?" Mark asked

The watch turned on before a 3-d image of the creature appeared with different states about it. Height, Weight, location and Type but Mark looked at the name of the creature.

"Meditite?" he asked aloud.

The creature stood up and looked at him as it got ready to strike. It jumped at him with its palm out. Beldum floated in front of Mark and took the hit. It shook its head before ramming into the Meditite with its body.

"Can't you attack it with your butt claw?" Mark asked Beldum.

It turned around and sliced at the Meditite with it's claw hitting it and making it slide back.

"Now finish it by slamming into it again!" Mark said.

Beldum flew towards the Meditite once more before sending it into a wall. The Meditite fell to the ground as it fainted and the Beldum floated back to Mark.

"Wow, you are a lot stronger then I first thought." Mark said to the Beldum.

Some soft movement in the shadows got his attention. He walked slowly towards it and an injured pokemon. It was small and had four legs, with bluish fur on top of its body and a milky color on the underside. Its eyes were closed and had a long thin snout. It had a single claw on its hind foot.

"Now what are you?" Mark asked as he looked at the pokewatch as the details showed up.

"Cyndaquil. You're hurt pretty badly huh?" Mark said as he looked at it remember the potion.

He used the potion on the Cyndaquil and watched in awe as its wounds healed and it stood up looking at him as flames appeared from its back. It walked over to him and jumped into his arms nuzzling him.

"Seems like he likes you." A voice said from the entrance of the chamber.

Mark turn to look and saw the man that lent him the Beldum standing there looking at him as the Beldum floated over to him.

"I knew I made a right choice bringing you here Mark." He said.

"What do you mean and how do you…" Mark started to ask but remember the message and the chat box.

"It was you, you're the one that brought me to this world and I bet you knew about Cyndaquil that's why you gave me the potion."

"Maybe you're right maybe not. I will admit the world gives me access to things that others don't know."

"Who are you?"

"It depends on you; if you make me your friend then I'll have you back no matter what. Make me your enemy and I'll make your life a living nightmare. But mostly I'm just a meddler and wonderer. You can call me Blaze."

"Why did you want me here?"

"I didn't, the world did. This world has a plan Mark, every person here, every pokemon is just a pawn in that plan. I just brought you here."

Mark stood there looking at Blaze. Mark knew nothing about him except that he was dangerous.

"Your first stop is SliverKeep. If you want answers meet the foolish King there. He'll give you answers." Blaze said before turning his back to Mark.

"One day you and your friends will meet me on the field of battle. That day I'm looking forward to." Blaze said before leaving the cave.

Mark stood there dumbfounded trying to figure out what Blaze wanted. The Cyndaquil tried to reach one of the pokeballs in Mark's pockets before flipping and falling to the ground.

"What is it? Do you want to come with me?" Mark asked Kneeling down to the Cyndaquil.

It nodded eagerly as flames appeared from its back as if showing its excitement. Mark brought out one of the pokeballs before looking at it.

"How do I use this thing?"

The Cyndaquil pointed at a button on the ball and mark pressed it before the ball enlarged. Cyndaquil ran towards it before it opened and Cyndaquil went into the pokeball.

"Thanks for showing me." Mark said before walking out of the cave and out of the safety of the city walls towards an adventure, unknown to him, that would shake the very core of the world.

* * *

There you have it everyone, I hope you enjoyed the story. Just a reminder I'm looking for OC's for the story, all I need is name, appearance, team, personality and if you want a little bit about the person background. Again thank you all for taking the time to read and please feel free to comment and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter of the story.


End file.
